Our First Kiss
by NaTsUmE-4EvAh
Summary: Do you ever felt there's no words to describe what you're feeling? Shaoran's been trying hard to express those feelings to Sakura, the girl he loves the most. But, He never DARN tells it! Would he finally succeed OR… Would he lose to someone else?
1. Chapter 1: A Summer Vacation?

**Our First Kiss**

_(A Summers Tale)_

Hey there everyone! This is my first story. Wow, I'm really excited!!! I've been trying to make a romance story. But….. It didn't come out well. So, I just made a romance comedy. Well enjoy.

Summary: Do you ever felt there's no words to describe what you're feeling? Shaoran's been trying hard to express those feelings to Sakura, the girl he loves the most. But, He never DARN tells it! Would he finally succeed OR… Would he lose to someone else?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS! BUT I WANT TOOOO!! I LOVE THE FRILLY DRESSES, THE CHARACTER, EVERYTHING!!! PLEASE LET ME OWN IT!!!HUAAAAA!!!!!!(cried her guts out)*Breaks the furnitures*

* * *

One Morning. It's a bright day at Tomoeda. Shaoran was waiting for Sakura in the park. Now, they are best friends. But Shaoran wanted her not just a friend. _More_ than that. He kept thinking of how to tell Sakura. Suddenly he saw a person figure running. It was Sakura

"Ohayo, Shaoran-kun!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"O..Ohayo" Shaoran blushed furiously.

"Shall we go?"Sakura said puzzled

"H..Hai!"Shaoran said while turned his head quickly

Ever since the last card was turned to Sakura Cards, they walked together with Tomoyo to school. Shaoran took a quick glimpse of Sakura who was happily playing with her kero-like bracelet. Sakura has changed in a past few years. She's grown a bit taller than how she was when they're still in Elementary. Her hairs are no longer in ponytails. Her chubby cheeks are now replaced with a slender cheek. But, she still had her awfully cute smile with her. Shaoran himself had changed a lot. He's grown taller than usual. His messy hair has gone even more messier. His shoulders are broader too. Now, he's the idol of the school, although Shaoran didn't like it. In fact, he HATED it!!

"Uhm, Shaoran?" Sakura said

"Yes !?" Shaoran said snapped from his daydreaming.

"I was wondering, since we will have a very long summer break. Do you want to spend the holiday with us? It's okay if you don't want…."

"Of course I want to!!!!!" Shaoran shouted trying to hide his excitement (although he failed)

"That would be great. Oh, we arrived" Sakura said

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan. Ohayo, Li-kun" Tomoyo said with a smile

"Ohayo" Sakura and Shaoran said in unison. Shaoran blushed 10 shades of red.

'Stop blushing you moron! You looked like a complete idiot!!!!' Shaoran scolded himself

"Shall we?" Tomoyo giggled looking at Shaoran's 'reactions'

After school, Shaoran's meeting up with Sakura in Tomoyo's house in about an hour from now. He locked himself in his room, throw himself to bed, and let out a big sigh.

'Why can't I just darn tell her !! COME ON LI SHAORAN!!!! You are the future leader of the Li Clan! Why can't you tell her what you're damn feeling!!' Shaoran let out another enormous sigh. Suddenly, his doorbell rang. Wei went out to check on it.

"Konnichiwa. Is Shaoran home?" Sakura asked.

"Why yes. I'll call him. Come in." Wei greeted her.

Suddenly Shaoran's door (room) knocked, "Master Li, Kinomoto-san is waiting for you in the guest room." Shaoran quickly said thanks to Wei, ran more than 100km/hour, arrived in the guest room, and said

"HelloSakurawhyareyouhere?Shouldn'twegotoTomoyo'shouse?" Since Shaoran was nervous, he blurted everything out.

"Hoe?" Sakura was puzzled.

*Sigh* "Never mind. Should we get going?" Shaoran said disappointed.

They walked silently. The road felt endless to Shaoran.

"Hey, Sakura ?" Shaoran asked

"Nani?"Sakura answered while letting out her cute smile

"About the holiday… Where are we going actually?" Shaoran said

"Well, first we're going to the beach. Next, we're going to Chiharu's birthday party. Finally we're gonna stay in a 7 star hotel. Actually it's Tomoyo's private hotel. On the last night, we're going to go to a festival. On midnight, It's Tomoyo's surprise" Sakura explained wide and clearly (wow, how did I think of that ^_^;)

"Oh, and it will take how many days?" Shaoran asked

"About ehmmmmmm…………." Sakura counted the days

"About 11 days!" Sakura suddenly shouted the hell out of Shaoran's ears.

"I see" sighed Shaoran.

The entire night, Shaoran's thinking of a plan to tell his feelings to Sakura. It took about 5 hours. Then he went to bed and pray that he doesn't screw up

* * *

Well, how about it? I will appreciate all the critics, but please no flames. My body is highly flammable. Oh, I also like to apologize about my childish grammars and vocabularies. Well, I'm only 12 and I live in Indonesia. Anyway…. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!^_^!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: A New Pretty Boy?

**Our First Kiss**

(Chapter 2: A New Pretty Boy??)

Hello everyone!! How do you like my story????????? I hope it's fun. By the way, thanks for all your support. I really appreciate it. Okay, without further a-do. Welcome the next chapter!

DISCLAIMER: Do I have to say it?? I mean, COME ON!!! How could a girl like ME!!! Own CCS!!!! YOU'VE GOTTA BE JOKING!!!!!!! *cried and then laugh and cry again* poor me. _;

It's summer in Tomoeda. Oh how we all love summer. Most of all the sunlight. Sunlight… that's what our dear Shaoran had thought.

'Sakura's late today *sigh* Now that I think about it, where's Tomoyo too? And yet I have no one to talk to. No one to smile to, no one to give me light. Light… Sakura…. Oh no. I think I'm gonna blush!!' Shaoran daydreamed and trying to not blush

"Gomen ne, Shaoran-kun!" Shaoran saw Sakura running towards him while trying to fix her unbuttoned uniform.

'Her shirt…. Un..unbuttoned…. although just 2 buttons b…but' Shaoran's body turned as red as a tomato which was coloured again with red!!!!

"Shaoran-kun? You look sick. Do you have a fever?" Sakura asked Shaoran and once more send an army of blushes for Shaoran.

"Don't make him suffer, Sakura-chan" Tomoyo giggling

"Tomoyo! When? What? How did you….." Shaoran was shocked

"I arrived earlier than you Shaoran. But I saw a boy waving a very interesting photo so I ran to get it." Tomoyo explained

Sakura and Shaoran sweatdropped

"Did you get it, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked

"Sadly, no. Because when we are arguing, the wind blew it away."Tomoyo said with a terribly sad face

"It's okay, Tomoyo-chan. You'll get it later" Sakura said comforting Tomoyo

At school, the student's went to their seats because Mr. Zack, their English and homeroom teacher is coming

"Now, settle down class. We have a new transfer student. You could come in."

On the door stood a boy, he has a very handsome face. His hair was aquatic blue which adds his 'handsomeness'. He has an athletic body. When he passes the door, all the girls (well, except Sakura, Tomoyo, and Rika) shrieked

"KYAAAAAAAA!!!! HE'S SO CUTE!!!" all the girls shrieked, some of them had a heart attack.

"Class, please welcome Fujihayashi Kyouhei. Now….. to find you a seat. Aha.. there is your seat. It's behind Kinomoto-san. Kinomoto-san, please raise your hand." The teacher said

When Kyouhei passed Sakura, he stopped.

'She…she's gorgeous!' Hayashi thought.

"Excuse me, Fujihayashi-san? Your seat is here." Sakura interrupted his daydreaming.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was wondering… How could a beautiful girl like you ever exist?" Kyouhei flirted.

Magically, Sakura blushed to that statement. Shaoran was jealous. Not _just_ jealous. Really REALLY _**REALLY **_JEALOUS!!!

"Ehm, Fujihayashi-san. Please sit down." Mr. Zack asked him

"Ouw, I'm sorry, sensei" Kyouhei apologized

"Show off" Shaoran said under his breath.

The afternoon seems to be flowing too fast for Shaoran. It's because he's looking forward to tomorrow. Tomorrow, they'll go to the beach. Shaoran spend this night just for packing. He wanted to look his best. Although, he's quite nervous about all of this. His mind is filled with, what if...what if… and more what if's. So, after he finished packing, he went to bed. Dreaming about her…..

So….. How was it? I've been working hard on this story. Well, I 'm not alone. My friends all support me.

I want to say special thanks to:

-Tamara Audrey Kadarusman

-Maria Khristina Salelatu

-Reynold Alexander

-Princessa Nathalia

-Gabriella Nathania

And also all of you readers. Thank you very much. See you in the next chapter! Oh yeah. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Minimarket?

**Our First Kiss**

_(Minimarket??)_

Hi, we meet again. I'm really looking forward to this story. I hope you enjoy reading it. So, let's welcome the new chapter, people!* The curtains rise and a big applause.*(I'm touched)

DISCLAIMER: Okay, this BORINGGGGG disclaimer AGAIN!!! I………..DON'T………..OWN…………CCS!!!!!!!!!!! UNDERSTAND???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This morning, the Sakura gang are going to the beach. All the accommodations are bought by our one and only Tomoyo (Madison). They are now inside a limo drove by our one and only (okay, enough one and only's) Reynold Alexander. Actually, he's second head leader of Daidouji .Co, but, Daidouji Sonomi (sorry, she's has higher ranks than you) ordered him to escort Tomoyo, her daughter, just this holiday.

"Wow! I like holidays!!! Don't you, Shaoran?" Sakura asked Shaoran with an adorable smile.

"Yes" Shaoran answered with a little smile on his lips.

'I'm excited. This holidays gonna be great. Even Shaoran's looking forward to it!' Sakura thought while putting both of her hands on the limo's window, drawing circles.

"Reynold-kun, could you please stop for a minute in a minimarket? I want to buy batteries for my camcorder. " Tomoyo said

"Why sure, Tomoyo-chan." Reynold answered calmly

"Tomoyo-chan, why are you calling him on his first name? Isn't it impolite?" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo, worried.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. After all, he is my childhood friend." Tomoyo giggled

"Childhood friend?" Sakura said to make sure.

"Yes, why? You don't believe it? Why don't you ask him how old he is?" Tomoyo said

"Ehm…. Excuse me, Alexander-kun?" Sakura said

"Yes?" Reynold said

"How old are you?"Sakura said carefully not to insult him

"I'm 13" Reynold giggled

"Hoe?!!!!!! Your 13 and you could drive a car...no… a LIMO???!!!!" Sakura shouted with amazement

"Well, I am the second head of the Daidouji company after all." Reynold laughed while Tomoyo giggled.

"Aren't you gonna buy some batteries, Tomoyo-chan?" Reynold reminded Tomoyo.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Thanks." Tomoyo said

"Pleasure" Reynold answered.

"Well, nice meeting you, Reyn… I mean Alexander-kun." Sakura said

"Call me Reynold." Reynold said while smiling

"Okay, I will" Sakura let out her ultra cute smile.

Those two ran to the minimarket. They saw Shaoran looking at a cute keychain. For the first time, Sakura had seen Shaoran's softside. He never shows it to anyone.

"Shaoran-kun! It's soo kawaii!!!!" Sakura suddenly shouted.

Shaoran was startled until he fell to the ground, holding the keychain

'Wait a minute. Why can't I notice that they were near me? I had a strange feeling about this… This aura…is the same aura I felt when Kyouhei was flirting with…' Suddenly a vein popped in Shaoran's head. 'That show off!' Shaoran then sweared in his mind

"Daijobu? I'm sorry I startled you, Shaoran-kun" Sakura said worried.

"It's okay, Sakura. I'm fine." Shaoran stood up and walked towards the limo.

"Is he really fine?" Sakura asked

"He is. He's okay." Tomoyo said reassuring

"Now, let's buy batteries." Sakura said

After 15 minutes, they went out from the minimarket. Sakura stopped suddenly.

"What's the matter, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said in a worried tone

"I had a strange feeling… It's nothing Tomoyo-chan. Gomen ne." Sakura said while walking.

"Okay then" Tomoyo said, unsure

They get in the limo and drive until they saw the beach….

I'm sorry. This chapter is kindda short. I apologize for that. I'll update as soon as possible. Okay? See you in the next chapter, everyone. ^_^!


	4. Chapter 4:Day 1 At The Beach Kyouhei?

**Our First Kiss**

_(Day 1: Kyouhei, why are you here?)_

Hey, everyone! I'm sooo happy today! My spirit-meter is full. I want to write some more. Oh yeah, I wanted to say thank you to for giving my first review ever (my very first!) and also for all of you who reads my story. I think I'm gonna cry. Hiks Hiks…. Thanks for your support, guys. Now for our next chapter….. WELCOME CHAPTER 4!!!!

DISCLAIMER: Now guys, there's no need to get violence. *Guys with black suit and sunglasses came in and choke me with scotch (some kind of alcohol)* Okay okay I'll say it before I get drunk!!!!! I do NOT own CCS!!! NOW LET ME GO!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?????!!!!!!!!! PERVERT!*Kick the guys out of the house*

* * *

The beach is sunny. It's the perfect time to wear their swimming suit. More specifically, Tomoyo's swimming suit. Yes! She makes a swimming suit for Sakura.

"Hei, guys! Sakura's done. Do you want to see it??" Tomoyo said with sparkled eyes.

"Sure, let's see it, Shaoran-kun." Reynold said holding Shaoran's hand

"No, I can't, Reynold-kun. If I see her, I'll blush. And if I blush, I look like…"

"A complete idiot?" Reynold added

"Yes. And that's why I'm avoiding her. I…" Shaoran said

"You like her, don't you?" Reynold teased him

"NO.. I mean yes, I..I mean NO" Shaoran stammered

Reynold laughed "Well, It's okay if you like someone… You don't have to hide it."

"But,…" Shaoran said

"It'll be fine. I promise. If you keep avoiding her, what would she think." Reynold said gripping Shaoran's hand and force him to see Sakura.

"Sakura, come out! You look gorgeous! They won't laugh at you!" Tomoyo shouting to Sakura, who has locked herself in the girls changing room.

"Yes. We won't laugh at you! We promise!" Reynold shouted

"Say yes to her" Reynold whispered to Shaoran.

"Y…Yes we….won't." Shaoran said, nervous.

"Idiot! Say it straightly, do not stammer" Reynold whispered to Shaoran.

"Sakura! We won't laugh. I swear!" Shaoran shouted

"Good" Reynold whispered to Shaoran

"Okay then, but promise you don't laugh" Sakura said unsure

"Yes." Shaoran said.

Sakura came out from the changing room. She looked cute. Not just cute… ULTRA CUTE!!!! She wore a blue swimming suit, a mini skirt was added to the suit to add some cuteness. There's the symbol of Sakura flower on her chest area. Tomoyo wore an orange bikini. Her swimming suit is filled with kero's face. For the boys, they wear simple boxers. Of course, Shaoran's boxers are blue, while Reynold's boxer are black.

"I made Sakura's swimming suit blue to match with yours. Aww, you look like the perfect couple!!!!!!" Tomoyo said to Shaoran for anyone to hear

"Hey, how did you know that I'm gonna wear blue boxers?!" Shaoran blushed

"It's simple really. You wore those last summer. You said that this boxer is perfect for summer, so I thought that you would wear it again." Tomoyo said

"How could you explain it more, Daidouji-san. After all, he is a gaki." A strange unknowned voice said.

"Fujihayashi-san??!!!" Sakura said disbelieved.

"Yes, my angel." Kyouhei said sending a blush to Sakura

"What are you doing here?" said Shaoran with a glare

"Nothing personal. I just go here to surf. It's my hobby." Kyouhei said

Reynold sensed Shaoran's jealousy and tried to change the subject

"Hey, I'm Reynold Alexander. Nice to meet you." Reynold introduced himself

"I'm Fujihayashi Kyouhei. I'm 12 and I like angelic girls. There's one example. It's Kinomoto-san" Kyouhei answered.

Sakura blushed furiously and said "You're so nice, Fujihayashi-san"

The glaring contest begins for Shaoran and Kyouhei

'That didn't work well.' Reynold thought

"So… Tomoyo-chan. We are gonna grab some ice-cream with Sakura. Aren't we, Sakura-chan?" Reynold interrupted the glaring contest

"Yes. Shaoran aren't you coming?" Sakura asked Shaoran.

"Sure…" Shaoran answered

"Goodbye, my angel." Kyouhei said to Sakura.

When Shaoran passed in front of him, he said "See ya later, gaki!" mocking Shaoran.

Shaoran ignored him. They went to the ice cream parlor.

"Wow, that ice-cream waffle looks tasty. But it's too big for me to eat… I know! Shaoran you want to share with me?" Sakura said

Less than a second, Shaoran's body turned red. Redder than ever. He was picturing himself with Sakura eating ice-cream together.

"Shaoran-kun, are you alright? You've been spaced lately. Is something bothering you? You could just tell me." Sakura said because she was concerned.

'Sorry, Sakura. I couldn't tell you' "I'm fine. Anyway, what flavor do you want?" Shaoran changed the subject.

"I love chocolate ice cream. How 'bout you? The waffle needs two scoops, so pick any flavor you want" Sakura said

"Sakura-chan, I think that it's not a very good idea. 'Cause we don't have tables. The café doesn't have either." Reynold advised

"You've got a point. Okay I'll have chocolate ice-cream with strawberry cone please."

'She really likes chocolate, doesn't she? She wouldn't change her mind.' "I'll take Rocky Mountain and chocolate cone." Shaoran ordered.

"What 'bout you, Reynold-kun?" Sakura asked

"I think I'll have chocolate ice-cream, please add chocolate sprinkles on top, and chocolate cone. Tomoyo-chan?" Reynold said

"I will take vanilla ice-cream with bubblegum sprinkles on top." Tomoyo said.

They then ate their ice-creams and went in to their private villa (I meant Tomoyo's villa)

"Wow, Tomoyo-chan. It's wonderful!" Sakura exclaimed

"This villa's very old. Yet, it's still livable, don't you think?" Reynold said

"I agree" Shaoran said

"Well, let's unpack and I'll cook dinner." Tomoyo said

"I'll help with the dinner. You two can unpack and relax for a second." Reynold said

"Sure" Shaoran said.

They all get ready, ate dinner, and went to bed

* * *

*Let out a huge sigh* This chapter's the longest chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!! It feeds my soul. Special thanks to all my reviewers and readers. I love you guys


	5. Chapter 5:Day2 Sakura Gang Sings?

**Our First Kiss**

_(Chapter 5: Day 2: The Sakura gang sings??)_

Hello, readers! Nice to see you again! I can't stop writing! My hands type themselves. I can't stop. Well, I can but I don't wanna!!!!! It's all because of you guys read my story.

DISCLAIMER: I do… not own CCS….. *Talking in my sleep, kicking my blankets*

* * *

Sakura was waked by the sound of her cute alarm. She yawned and turned off the alarm. She opened the window…

"It's a beautiful morning." *inhale and then exhale*

"Well, better get changed" Sakura said

She took a shower, changed into her swimming suit and doubled it with casual clothes then went downstairs. She heard someone playing a guitar. Sakura followed the voice. The voice became stronger and stronger. The sound of the guitar was calm yet full of confidence. Sakura's heart became peaceful. She kept following the voice until she saw Reynold playing the guitar. Reynold starts singing…

("I Never Had a Dream Come True")

_Everybody's got something_

_They had to leave behind_

_One regret from yesterday_

_That just seems to grow with time.._

Reynold's voice was amazing. Sakura saw Reynold playing his guitar while looking at the opened window.

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_How it could be now or might have been_

_All this I know but still I can't find ways_

_To let you go_

Sakura took one step forward and touched the door…

_I never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've move on_

_You'll always be my baby_

Sakura heard footsteps, so she quickly hid behind the door. Then she saw Tomoyo staring at Reynold for a minute and went in the room.

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter _

_Where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be with you, ooooh yea _

Tomoyo suddenly sings

_Tomoyo:_

_Somewhere in my memory_

_I've lost all sense of time_

_And tomorrow can never be_

'_Cuz yesterday is all that fills my mind_

Reynold was shocked at first, but he kept playing the guitar and finally they sing together

_Tomoyo:_

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_How it should be now or might have been_

_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways_

_To let you go_

_Reynold and Tomoyo:_

_I never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter_

_Where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be_

_A part of me will always be_

_With you…_

A small clap startled the couple. There was Sakura giving an applause to the now blushing couple.

"You guys are the cutest couple ever." Sakura screamed hugging Tomoyo

"Thank you very much, Sakura-chan" Reynold said while receiving a hug from Sakura too.

"You two should really get together!" Shaoran said leaning his body to the door

"Ohayo, Shaoran-kun" Reynold greeted him (while blushing of course)

"Now wait… I'm gonna grab my camcorder. I'll be back in a flash" Tomoyo said running upstairs

"Wait! Tomoyo-chan!!! What for??!!!! " Sakura shouted

"You'll see!!!!!" Tomoyo answering from upstairs

"I had a bad feeling 'bout this" Shaoran said

"Here it is!" Tomoyo said

"What for, Tomoyo-chan?" Reynold asked

"Reynold, I have a favor to ask you. Could you play the piano?" Tomoyo asked

"Sure, I can" Reynold answered

"Great! Now it's your turn to sing, Sakura-chan and Shaoran-kun" Tomoyo said

"WHAT??!!!!!!!" They both shouted

"Aww… come on. Just one song" Tomoyo pleaded

"I guess. What's the song?" Sakura asked

"How 'bout First Love by Utada Hikaru?" Tomoyo suggested

"I know that song." Reynold says while playing the intro

_Sakura:_

_Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita_

_Nigakute setsunai kaori_

"Sakura's voice is like an angel, don't you think?" Tomoyo whispered to Reynold

"Yeah" Reynold answered

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa_

_Anata wa doko ni irundarou_

_Dare wo omotterundarou_

_Sakura and Shaoran:_

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo_

_I'll remember to love, you taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_Ima wa mada kanashii lovu songu_

_Atarashi uta utaeru made_

Sakura sang near the piano, while Shaoran is still leaning to the door. Their voice matched perfectly together.

_Shaoran:_

_Tachidomaru jikan ga_

_Ugoki dasouto shiteru_

_Wasureta kunai kotobakari_

Sakura was watching Shaoran the whole time. Somehow, Sakura's heart beated faster. She couldn't know why.

_Ashita no imagoro niwa_

_Watashi wa kitto naiteru_

_Anatawo omotterundarou_

_Sakura and Shaoran:_

_You will always be inside my heart_

_Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara_

_I hope that I have a place in your heart too_

_Now and forever you are still the one_

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song_

_Atarashii uta utaeru made_

Reynold and Tomoyo suddenly blushed to each other.

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo_

_I'll remember to love you taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_Mada kanashii lovu songu_

_Now and forever…_

Reynold and Tomoyo give a rousing applause.

"Next stop, the BEACH!!!! THE LAST ONE TO GET THERE IS A ROTTEN PAPAYA!!!!!" Tomoyo said running outside

"YOU'RE THE ROTTEN PAPAYA!!!" Reynold quickly dashed outside

"Cheating!!!" Sakura shouted

"HEY, WAIT EVERYONE!!!!!!!" Shaoran ran to the beach.

* * *

Chapter 5 is finished! Boy, that was tiring! Well, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6:Day3 Shaoran's Jealousy?

**Our First Kiss**

_(Chapter 6: Day 3 Shaoran's Jealousy?? )_

Hey ho!!!!!!! How are you?! *Drinks sake until I'm drunk* Hehehehehe Hik… I love ..hik.. you guys!!!!!*collapsed to the ground* Please Review!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: My tongue is glued to the floor. I cannot say it…. *Black guys tried pulling me and then pull off the floor and put it on a ship* Okay…. I don't own CCS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Ah… It's sunny. The perfect weather for our group to explore the beach. That's not exactly what Kyouhei had planned…

"Sakura, run!! Run as fast as you can!!!!!" Reynold shouted

"Hurry before Shaoran gets you!!!!" Tomoyo screamed

Their playing tag. So far, Reynold and Tomoyo was tagged by Shaoran. Sakura was now running towards the sea. Shaoran was right behind her. They ran and ran, until Sakura bumped to someone.

"Gomenasai. Fujihayashi-san??!!!" Sakura was shocked

Shaoran let out a little groan "What are you doing here?!" Shaoran said

"I'm protecting my little angel." Kyouhei said while stroking Sakura's cheeks

"Cih! Come on Sakura! It's Reynold's turn to chase." Shaoran said, pulling Sakura's hand

"Bye bye my little angel!!!!!!" Kyouhei shouted from afar

Reynold and Tomoyo sweatdropped.

They kept playing tag until their exhausted. Reynold and Tomoyo decided to take a rest while Sakura and Shaoran played in the shore.

"Shaoran, catch the ball!!!" Sakura shouted, throwing the plastic ball to Shaoran.

"Got it!!" Shaoran caught the ball.

Suddenly, Sakura saw a person riding a surfboard. The person was very great at controlling it. When, he jumped closer, it was…

"Fujihayashi-san??" Sakura shouted

Kyouhei heard it and quickly changed direction and went near Sakura.

"Do I hear an angel calling my name?" Kyouhei shouted so that Shaoran could hear it.

"Sakura, catch the ball!!!!" Shaoran said trying to capture her attention.

"Got it, Shaoran-kun!!! Nice throw!!!" Sakura said hugging the ball.

"Kinomoto-san, do I have a pleasure to take you on a quick ride on my surfboard?" Kyouhei asked while kissing Sakura's hand. Sakura blushed instantly.

"S… Sure" Sakura said

Kyouhei pulled Sakura up on his surfboard while giving a victorious smile to Shaoran, who's still burning with anger.

"Shaoran-kun! I'll meet you on shore!" Sakura throw the ball to Shaoran.

"Sure. Have fun." Shaoran said disappointed

Shaoran went back to shore and rest beside Tomoyo and Reynold. Shaoran looked at Sakura who was smiling happily with Kyouhei. 'Maybe I wasn't meant for her… She's better off with Kyouhei… I guess… But no matter how I tried, I still couldn't let her go.' Shaoran thought. Reynold saw that Shaoran was troubled about Sakura.

"Hey! What are you worried about. Sakura would never fall to a guy like him. She said it herself." Reynold said, patting Shaoran's shoulder.

"What did she say?" Shaoran said, curious.

"It's a secret between Sakura, me, and Tomoyo. We promised that we didn't tell anybody. We won't tell it to you." Reynold laughed while Tomoyo giggled.

Shaoran kept watching Reynold and Tomoyo, and smiled 'Those two are a perfect couple'.

In the meanwhile….

"Wow, this is fun!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted.

She suddenly remembered about Shaoran. She imagined herself with Shaoran playing the ball. 'Shaoran smiled there. But, when Fujihayashi-san came, Shaoran's smile disappeared. Could it be that, I've hurt Shaoran-kun??!!' Sakura thought.

"Sorry, Fujihayashi-san. It's getting late so… If you don't mind, could you please take me to shore?" Sakura said

"Why sure, my little angel" Kyouhei said

Kyouhei changed his direction and putted down Sakura.

"See you tomorrow, my precious angel" Kyouhei knelt down and kisses Sakura's hand.

"Y… Yes!" Sakura stammered.

Sakura ran to the shore and went inside the villa…

"Hey guys. What's up?" Sakura jerked the door open.

"We're just gonna make dinner…" Tomoyo said

"Oh. Where's Shaoran?" Sakura asked

"…" Reynold and Tomoyo just kept silent

"Guys, where did he go?!!" Sakura said

"He said he was going to take a walk, but he didn't come back after that." Reynold finally explained.

"We are worried about him. We tried calling him, but he left his cellphone here." Tomoyo said

'Oh no… Shaoran' "I'll look for him" Sakura said while running outside.

"Sakura wait!!!!" Reynold tried to stop her, but she was already outside.

She ran and ran but she didn't found Shaoran. 'Oh my God, where could he be? Look at me! He's my best friend and I don't know where's his favorite place! Favorite… Wait a minute! King Penguin Park! But it's too far from here… Maybe he's just taking a walk down the shore. I'll look for him there…' Sakura kept searching for Shaoran.

Meanwhile…

"Why did you call me?" Shaoran said with a bored tone.

"Nothing, really. I just want to discuss with you…" Kyouhei said with a mocking face.

"Look. I only came here because you said that you would do something to her and I don't want that. So, I came to pick her up. Where is she?" Shaoran starting to get restless.

"She's not here. She came home to her villa a couple of hours ago." Kyouhei said

"Then I'll leave." Shaoran stands up and walking towards the door.

"Beware of losing your precious one. Protect someone precious to you with your life." Kyouhei said

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Shaoran turned, dashed to Kyouhei and pulled his collar.

"You can't protect her forever. And when you fail, I'll own her."Kyouhei said calmly

"Damn you!!!!" Shaoran punched Kyouhei right in the face and left him.

When Shaoran pulled the villa's door knob, the door swung open and Sakura hugged him and cried.

"Idiot! I'm so worried!!!" Sakura said

"Sorry." Shaoran said patting her head.

Shaoran took her to her room and put her to sleep. When Shaoran turned his head, he saw Reynold leaning on the door with a I-want-some-explanation-and-don't-try-to-lie face. Shaoran went out of Sakura's room and explained everything to Reynold…

* * *

Another brainbreaker chapter is finished. Wow, I'm amazed I've gotten this far. I thought I was going to get bored. Well, PLEASE REVIEW EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FLAMES ARE WELCOMED! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7:Day4 Tomoyo's Resort?

**Our First Kiss  
**_(Chapter 7:Day 4 Tomoyo's resort??)_

Hello, everybody. Okay, maybe some people are wondering 'WHEN THE HECK ARE THEY LEAVING THIS DARN BEACH?!!!' This chapter is the answer of your doubts. Okay-okay, you're probably got bored hearing my uninteresting chat so… WELCOME CHAPTER 7!!!!!!!!*Applause*

DISCLAIMER: Please pass me the aspirin before I say it *Black guys gave me aspirin* I don't own CCS. (That was quick.)

* * *

They spent 5 days on the beach and they get bored. Actually, they planned to stay there for 8 days but they changed the schedule. Today, Sakura was packing all her stuffs and then planned to rest a bit in the living room. She quickly packed, but Sakura saw a photograph under her bed. She took it and looked. There were 2 children, a boy and a girl. The boy has messy black hair, wearing a white shirt and blue short pants. The girl has long and wavy hair. She was wearing a baby blue tank top with a ribbon on her chest and a baby pink skirt. She was hugging the boy while smiling. The boy was happy too. Sakura flipped the photo. There was children handwriting. It says 'REYNOLD AND TOMOYO FOREVER'. Below the writing were two cute autographs. Sakura smiled and put the photo in her bag and zipped it.

"Sakura!!! Come on!!! We're 15 minutes late from our schedule!!!" Tomoyo shouted downstairs.

"COMING!!!!" Sakura answered

Sakura quickly put a new photo underneath the bed. It pictures Reynold, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Shaoran in a funny pose. On the back was written in Sakura's neat handwriting 'OUR FRIENDSHIP NEVER DIES' and Sakura's autograph. Feeling satisfied, Sakura ran downstairs, got in the limo.

They were heading to Tomoyo's resort. It was named DAIDOUJI RESORT AND COTTAGES. It was just outside of town (Wow, Tomoyo really owns everything)

"We've arrived!" Tomoyo said

"SUGOI!!! THE COTTAGE IS BIG!" Sakura shouted

"It sure is. Now, let's unpack." Shaoran said

"Which one's my room?" Sakura asked

Tomoyo led her to a room and slides the door (Ancient Japanese Style) revealing a pink room. The bedroom has 1 bed, 1 cupboard full of clothes that Tomoyo made, 1 computer table, 1 desk, 1 shelf, and 1 shelf with plush toys in it. The bed has pink sheet and cherry blossom motives on the blanket. The cupboard was made of wood and had cherry blossom motives too. The bathroom consist 1 bathtub, 1 sink, 1 shower, and 1 toilet. The bathtub is pink with cherry blossom petals hanging above it. The sink, the shower, and the toilet are all pink.

"WOW… This is amazing…" Sakura said with sparkling eyes.

"We'll meet in the living room about an hour, so start packing, Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said\

"HAI!" Sakura excited.

About an hour later…

"Where's Sakura?" Reynold said

"I'll look for her, Reynold-kun" Tomoyo said while running towards Sakura's room

Reynold sat there with Shaoran. Reynold was busy typing on his laptop while Shaoran is tying his shoelace.

"Hello!" Sakura jumped happily followed by Tomoyo who was dashing towards Reynold and pointing her finger.

"Are you working again?" Tomoyo said

"No. I'm typing my school's summer project. It's not finished." Reynold said

"Well, you better not be working because where here for a holiday." Tomoyo said

"I know I know." Reynold said while giving Tomoyo innocent eyes.

"What should we do now, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked

Suddenly, Sonomi (she's Tomoyo's mother) opened the door.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!! I'VE QUICKLY CAME HERE AS SOON AS I HEARD YOU WERE COMING!!!!" Sonomi hugged Sakura tight.

"Uuh… Thanks, Daidouji-san." Sakura sweatdropped

"And this must be Shaoran Li." Sonomi gave Shaoran's a handshake

"Tomoyo-chan. Don't your little friends want to check out the ballroom? It's already prepared for Chiharu's birthday. Maybe you guys could help out?" Sonomi said

"Sure." Tomoyo said

"Well, I like to stay and chat, but the productions of the toys are slow so I can't accompany you. I'm sorry…" Sonomi said disappointed.

"It's okay, Daidouji-san." Sakura said

"Goodbye kids!!!!" Sonomi shouted from afar.

"Your mom's really nice." Sakura said

"Almost TOO nice…" Reynold laughed and Tomoyo giggled

"Okay, guys. Let's stop laughing and head to the ballroom quickly?" Shaoran said

"Okay, Shaoran-kun" Sakura said while Shaoran blushed

When they arrived, the ballroom was amazingly gorgeous! It's really large too… Sakura walked in and tripped. Shaoran caught her with one arm (wow! All of Shaoran's martial arts training really paid off!)

"Arigatou, Shaoran-kun" Sakura smiled.

Today, Sakura was wearing a short-sleeved red shirt, a jeans mini skirt, and pink slippers. Tomoyo wore a one piece white dress above her knee and pink hat. Shaoran was wearing a green T-shirt, jeans pants, and sneakers, while Reynold wore a light brown shirt, black pants, and hotel slippers…

"Hey guys!!!!" They saw Chiharu running.

"How's your holiday?" Chiharu asked

"Fine" Shaoran said

"Could we help you with your party planning, Chiharu-chan?" Sakura ask

"Sure!" Chiharu said.

They all spend their day helping Chiharu…

* * *

Another chapter is presented for you… Wow, I'm starting to think I could write a story. I never had wrote a real story. Well, thanks for all your support and… PLEASE REVIEW!!! FLAMES ARE WELCOMED!!!!! I'M VERY KIND!!!!!! =P


	8. Chapter 8:Day5 Reynold's Past?

**Our First Kiss**

_(Chapter 8: Day 5 Reynold Past??)_

Hello my lovely readers!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Instead of saying thank you all over again, I have something different for this chapter. We're gonna see Reynold's past! Cool isn't it? Okay let's welcome the new chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO _NOT _OWN CCS! GOT IT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Reynold was fast asleep. His dreams take him everywhere, especially about work. And… Tomoyo hates that! His digital alarm rang. A small groan was let out by Reynold who quickly turned off the alarm half hitting it. Reynold rolled his body and he pulled his sheets to cover his body. It went on like that. When, suddenly Reynold's head popped out of the sheets (It's kindda cute pose for sleeping). He seemed frustrated…

"Why can't I forget it?! Damnit!" Reynold suddenly shouted, thankfully nobody heard because it's too early in the morning.

He twisted and turned but he just couldn't sleep. His mind is suddenly filled with his hurting and dark past. He got out of bed, grabbed his guitar, walked to the music room. When he played the guitar, the notes he created was terrible. It's like he forgot how to play it. Suddenly tears fell down from his eyes. He doesn't know that someone's watching him from behind…

_Flashback_

_A boy with messy black hair was sitting in the corner. His eyes are sleepy. His body was filled with cuts and bruises. A voice called him "Reynold! Time for your next mission!" Reynold quickly stand up immediately, knowing if he don't, he'll get serious punishments from his master. _

"_But, sir… He's not fully recovered from his last mission yet. If he continues like this he will…" said his assistant _

"_I don't care about it! I just want my money and this boy has amazing combat skills!! Beyond that, he's nothing but a slave… Now, Reynold… " Kenmaki turned his head and stare at Reynold. _

_Reynold's cold eyes send shivers to his spine._

"_Finish off the government agents!" Kenmaki ordered_

"_Yes." Reynold said coldly_

_He went out and saw 5 black suited man carrying weapons. One is pointing a katana (Japanese sword), one is carrying a machine gun, and one is pulling out a shotgun._

_One of them shouted "Bring me to your master!!!!!!!"_

_Reynold just kept silent._

"_You little runt!!!!! Didn't you hear me?!!!!!!!!!"_

_Reynold kept silent_

"_Okay!!!!!!! You'll pay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" One of them said_

_Suddenly, there was fire surrounding them. A dragon was coming out of Reynold palm, and attacked them. One was killed. The black guys tried to penetrate the fire, but it grows higher. One of them tried to attack Reynold, but a tornado protects Reynold._

"_Shoot, you idiot!!!!!!!!" _

_They started shooting, but it has no affect since Reynold was protecting himself with a force field. Kenmaki was watching Reynold from a CCTV. _

"_Sir, the tea is ready for you…" said his wife_

_One guy succeeded to penetrate the force field and hit Reynold. Since, he wasn't fully recovered from his last mission, the hit made his powers weakened. Blood fell down from his head. He wobbled a bit but he managed to stand firmly. He then commanded his dragons to finish those two quickly. The dragons killed those two in an instant. His legs are now trembling and finally, Reynold sat. Suddenly, Reynold saw a girl with long wavy hair hiding behind a barrel. The girl was afraid of him. Reynold went near the girl. The girl just sat there, frightened._

"_Why are you here?" Reynold said_

"_I got lost and I don't know how to get home…" the girl started sobbing._

_Reynold's cold eyes suddenly become soft. Before, he felt that no one could help him. But, she made his cold eyes became soft._

"_What's your name?" the girl asked wiping her tears_

"_Reynold…" Reynold answered_

"_My name is Daidouji Tomoyo. You can call me Tomoyo. I'm a 4 year old girl, I like ribbons and making dresses. " the girl introduced herself while smiling, because she feels that Reynold wouldn't hurt her._

_Reynold laughed. He never laughed since his mother left him and Kenmaki took him._

"_Where's your address?" Reynold asked_

"_I don't know for sure. Oh yeah… " Tomoyo said while putting her hand in her pink backpack._

_She wiped Reynold's blood with her pink silk hanky and plastered his bruises._

"_If you don't do that, you'll be sick." Tomoyo giggled_

"_Thanks" Reynold laughed_

_From the house, Kenmaki was watching…_

"_That it! This girl is the key! I can make him mine forever." Kenmaki laughed_

"_I remember the way now!!!" Tomoyo suddenly shouted_

_Reynold sweatdropped_

"_See you tomorrow!!!!!! I'll come over!!!" Tomoyo said with her perky smile_

'_Shoot! I have to get back to the warehouse!' Reynold ran as fast as he could to the warehouse and enter his room._

_The next day…_

"_Where's Reynold?" Tomoyo said looking for him._

_In the warehouse…_

_There are three men beating Reynold, whose hands was tied and put in a cloth. Because he cannot fight without his hands, the source of his powers are in his hands. Without that, he's just an ordinary little boy. One of them slammed Reynold's little body to the wall._

"_You shouldn't have any contact with the outside world! You deserve this beating!" one of them said._

_Reynold legs trembled because he was in pain. The men enjoy beating him up. It's like a game for them. Reynold finally collapsed to the ground. For a 5 years old kid, it's too much, although for these guys, it doesn't. One of them quickly choked his little neck and holding him up so that he can't breathe._

"_Stand up you little runt!" one of them said while bringing him up._

_For about 5 seconds, they enjoyed looking at Reynold, who was in pain. Finally, the man let go of Reynold. Reynold fell, coughed and breathing hard while they laughed. Tomoyo, who was hiding in the entrance saw everything. Reynold felt his head spinning, his vision was blurred. But he shook his head and his vision became clear. Then one of them said_

"_Let's bring him to the lake. I know the way to torture this runt for breaking the rules!"_

_One man punched Reynold in the stomach and Reynold coughed again. Then, he grabbed Reynold and dragged him to the lake. Tomoyo followed them all the way to the lake. She put tiny pebbles to show her way home. At the lake, Reynold head was pulled behind until he winced in pain. _

"_Now, time for the last punishment." One of them laughed_

_Reynold knew that the last punishment was always the most painful. Usually, they hit his head or punched him continuously. But this time it's different. The man grabbed Reynold, pushed his head to the water. After a couple of seconds, Reynold head was pulled back. Reynold coughed and breathed hard and then start coughing again. The men enjoyed torturing him. He then covered Reynold's mouth and nose with soaked cloth, Reynold started struggling for air. He can't breathe. He kicked and turned, but the man was holding him tight, he was suffocating. The men were watching him, satisfied. Then the cloth was removed. Reynold started coughing and breathing hard again._

"_Shouldn't we finish? The boss is waiting for us." One of them said_

"_Not yet. I want to do the grand final." The other answered_

_He then tied Reynold's leg, tied it to a pretty big rock, and threw him to a shallow lake. Bubbles of air started emerging to the surface. For a couple of minutes the bubbles stopped, meaning that Reynold has ran out of air. The men dragged Reynold out of the water and pushed his stomach. Water gushed out from his lungs. Reynold opened his eyes and coughed, he breathed fast. Tomoyo stood quietly near a tree, trying not to cry. The man dragged Reynold into the forest to get back to the warehouse. The man suddenly slammed Reynold to the tree and pulled out a soaked cloth and covered Reynold's mouth and nose once again. Reynold struggled, twisted, and kicked. The other said_

"_Why are you doing that?! He's already punished enough. He'll die if you keep doing this!"_

"_I just love to suffocate kids. Especially little arrogant kids! HAHAHAHAHAHA! This kid's mother is a b*tch!" The man laughed while Reynold was struggling for air. His body is now weakening. His lungs about to ran out of air. The man kept holding the soaked cloth._

"_STOP IT!!!! WE'RE BE IN BIG TROUBLE IF HE DIES!!!!" The other shouted_

"_I… Don't… Care!" The man said_

_Reynold felt his chest hurt and his vision is blurred, his eyes begin to flutter. The man said_

"_Oh… Are you sleepy? Here let me wake you up!" The man pulled away the cloth and when Reynold was gasping for air he punched Reynold's stomach. Reynold was in terrible pain now. Then, they carry him and throw him in his room, injured. Reynold breathed fast and suddenly tears kept rolling down his cheeks_

'_Where are you, father? You promised that you would come and live with me. Where are you? I miss you.' Reynold thought. He sobbed and thought 'Help me, father! Why aren't you here?' _

_Suddenly, Reynold saw a head popping out of his window. It was Tomoyo. Her eyes were puffy 's been crying._

"_Don't worry, Reynold. My mother will take you out from this place. Then you can smile again." Tears rolled from Tomoyo's eyes._

_End of Flashback_

Reynold was shocked that Tomoyo was right behind him and lay her hand on top of Reynold's shoulder and said

"There's no need to be sad about the past, you must move on and keep smiling. That's what I'm here for."

Reynold turned his head and saw Tomoyo smiling sweetly at him.

"Yeah…" Reynold said

'She's right. Why would I be such an idiot. Thank you Tomoyo, for everything…' Reynold thought

"Okay, Sakura and Shaoran are waiting. Come on!" Tomoyo dragged Reynold out of the room. Leaving the guitar and his painful past…

* * *

Wow! This is a very long Chapter! See you in the next chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9:Day9 The Warehouse?

**Our First Kiss**

_(Chapter 9: Day 9 The Warehouse??)_

HeLLo!!!!!! I kNoW I kNoW…. I WiLL pUt A rOmAnTiC sCeNe FoR My DeAr FrIeNdS cOmMeNtS… aNd WeLcOmE a NeW cHaPtEr!!!!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: You guys can't stop bugging me, do you?? Hey! What are you looking at?!! Hentai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Black guys looking at my PJ's (more likely… something _IN _it!)* Okay, if I say it… Would you stop looking at me like that? *Black guys nodded* Fine! I don't own CCS… NOW STOP LOOKING AT ME!!!! PERVERTED LAWYERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

They spend the last 3 days helping Chiharu decorating. Yesterday, Tomoyo locked herself in her room and start working at Sakura's and her dress…

_Flashback_

"_Tomoyo-chan, open up!" Sakura said worried._

"_I'm finishing your dress. It has to be PERFECT…" Tomoyo said_

"_You'll get sick if you don't eat?" Sakura said_

"_I've bought foods with me. So… chill okay?" Tomoyo said_

_End of Flashback_

Sakura was fast asleep when somebody banged the door.

"SAKURA!!!!!! OPEN UP!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo shouted

Sakura let out a small groan and yawned… She then put on her rabbit slippers and slowly walked towards the door. She turned the knob slowly and Tomoyo rushed in, banging Sakura to the door.

"Ouch!!!!" Sakura shouted

"Sorry… Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said while helping Sakura up.

"What's the matter? It's 4 a.m. in the morning" Sakura said, rubbing her sore forehead

"YOUR DRESS IS READY!!!!!!! I'M SOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!! I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO TRY IT ON!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo shouted, jumping up and down

"Ehehe…" Sakura sweatdropped.

"But, Tomoyo-chan… The party is tonight. Why do I have to try it on now?" Sakura asked

"Oh yeah… I forgot… Hehehehe I was so excited that I forgot. Sorry, Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo was disappointed

After Tomoyo left to make the dress more perfect… Sakura sighed.

'How can I tell him what I feel? He would never fall for a girl like me. I'm too dense.' Sakura thought.

Magically, in Shaoran's room, Shaoran was thinking the same way

'How can I tell her?! She'll reject me anyway. She's too dense. Too dense that it's cute… What am I thinking?!!!! Forget it Li Shaoran!!!!! She's better off with Kyouhei…' Suddenly a vein popped.

'That jerk!!!!!' Shaoran punched the wall.

In Sakura's room…

There's a sound coming from Sakura's window…

"Ouch!!!!!!!!" someone was outside!

Sakura grabbed her star key and opened the window.  
It's Kero!!!!!!

"Kero-chan, what are you doing?!!!!!!! You're supposed to be home!!!! With dad!!!!!!" Sakura shouted

"Your dad wouldn't give me all his cake! He's a BIG MEANY!!!!" Kero shouted

"He wouldn't give you any IF you don't finish you chores!!!! Are you finished with it??!!!!" Sakura said

"Of course I do!!!!!!... a little bit." Kero said

"That means you don't finish your chores!" Sakura said

"Okay okay, I admit. I didn't finish all of those because he didn't give me cake!" Kero said

*Sigh* "I'll phone dad…" Sakura getting up from her bed and dialed the phone.

"Moshi moshi. I've found kero. He's here. Yeah,.. Uh huh… What?!!! Okay dad… Love you…" Sakura put the phone.

"Well?" Kero said

"You could stay here…" Sakura said disappointed

"YEAH!!!!!!" Kero shouted

"But NO going out of this room tonight." Sakura said

"Why?" Kero said

" 'Cause I'm going to the party at the ballroom…" Sakura said

"Fine!"

In the evening…

"Sakura! It's time to try on your dress…" Tomoyo said unpatient

Tomoyo pushed Sakura in her changing room. A head popped back…

"Change to your clothes too, guys." Tomoyo's head popped back in and slammed the door.

Reynold and Shaoran sweatdropped.

Head pops again

"And no peeking!!!!!" Tomoyo slammed the door again

"Well, we better get going or her head pops back. Hahahaha" Reynold and Shaoran laughed and enter Shaoran's room to change.

After a couple of minutes…

"We're finished" Reynold shouted

"But we're not! Could you please wait for a while?" Tomoyo shouted

They waited and waited… 1 hour later

"Finished!!!!" Tomoyo opened the door

"Finally! I thought plants would grow on me."Shaoran grumbled

"Okay okay. Sorry." Tomoyo said

She was wearing a blue gown that sparkles as much as her eyes. She sprayed glitter on her chest area and add a blue ribbon on it. Her hair was let loose and has a blue hairclip that has little stars on it. She was holding a blue handbag. She looked gorgeous… Reynold blushed uncontrollable while Shaoran was laughing at him

"Go.. Gomenasai" Sakura's head popped out.

Shaoran blushed even before looking at her dress. Sakura stepped out the changing room slowly. It reveals a pink gown with cherry blossoms railed from the right side of her waist to the end of her gown. It has riffles to separate the upper part. Her left chest part was a cherry blossom. It has riffles similar to the ones down, but it now separates the shoulder and the dress. She wore a simple necklace with a pink amethyst hanging down. Her hair was ponytailed into two and Tomoyo used pink long ribbons to tie them up. The ribbon hangs just above her shoulder. She looked gorgeous too. Shaoran blushed until his whole body was red! Now it's Reynold's turn to laugh at him. They then went to the ballroom. It was beautiful, roses hanging everywhere, lights, and other decorations seems to shine, maybe it's just that they are proud of their work. Sakura was smiling broadly. Tomoyo was beside Reynold who was wearing a white tux with an untied bow tie. His hair was messier than ever. Shaoran's hair was messier too, but he wore a black tux with an untied black tie. They both looked ravishing tonight. They enjoyed the first times of the party, then Shaoran wasn't quite of a party person, went out to the corridor. Sakura didn't saw and played with the others. After a while, Sakura noticed that Shaoran was not around. She searched for him, but she didn't look at the corridor. Instead she went outside. When she shutted the ballroom door, she saw Kyouhei waving his hand to her

"Hi, my little angel!" Kyouhei said

"Fujihayashi-san! Nice to see you! Have you seen, Shaoran?" Sakura asked

Kyouhei's face turned from a smile to a frown "What about him?" Kyouhei asked

"He disappeared. I don't know where he went he…" Sakura suddenly stopped. She felt something that stopped her from thinking about Shaoran. In fact, she remembered nothing about Shaoran. Shaoran was completely forgotten. The times she spend with Shaoran are now replaced by Kyouhei's images. She has been brainwashed. She was now controlled by Kyouhei. She will do whatever Kyouhei wanted her to do. Her feelings are now gone. Her perky eyes turned into lifeless eyes. Kyouhei done a practice cord to see if Sakura is completely under his control.

"Sakura-chan, took off your shoes." Kyouhei ordered

Sakura took off her shoes.

"Sakura, pull off your pink long gloves" Kyouhei ordered once again

Sakura pulled off her gloves. Just then, Kyouhei saw a shadow jumping towards him. It was Shaoran. He was pulling out his big Chinese sword. Kyouhei managed to dodge that attack. Shaoran quickly shaked Sakura's shoulder

"SAKURA, WAKE UP! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Shaoran attempts were useless. Sakura just stood there and looked at him. Shaoran was shocked. Her lovely eyes were gone. It's like she had her soul sucked out. Shaoran's eyes widened. Suddenly another shadow was jumping towards Shaoran. It's Reynold. He jumped back a couple of steps because he was seeing what he didn't want to see. Behind the tree was Kenmaki, giving him nasty smiles. Reynold's eyes changed into cold eyes. The eyes he used to have 8 years ago. Tomoyo ran to the garden and saw Reynold cold eyes looking at Kenmaki. She shaked with fear.

'Reynold, what have you done?' Tomoyo thought

"Nice to meet you again, my child." Kenmaki said

"I'm not your child." Reynold said coldly.

"Well well, forgetting your old man, ey?" Kenmaki said

"I AM NOT YOUR CHILD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Reynold shouted

"But, your still mine" Kenmaki said

"He's not anymore!" Without thinking twice, Tomoyo charged Kenmaki. Since Tomoyo has no combat skills at all, she was easily caught in the neck by Kenmaki. Kenmaki then raised his hand higher until her feet doesn't reach the ground. He was choking her.

"Oh look. The Daidouji girl gets your last way of beating" Kenmaki laughed

"LET HER GO!" Reynold then raised his hand and summoned three of his dragons.

The first dragon attacked and was caught by Kenmaki using his other hand.

'IMPOSSIBLE!' Reynold thought. Suddenly his feet begin to tremble and he sat on the grass. He was breathing hard

"Oh, my dear. You haven't used your dragons in all this years? Ck ck ck that's a big mistake. You see… I have been giving you special acid on your food while you are in the warehouse. It keeps your dragon powers in high level. You didn't drink it. So in other words you can be injured while using it. Isn't it great?" Kenmaki laughed again

Tomoyo managed to say a couple of words

"I… b…believed t…that… you… co…could… d…do i…t" Tomoyo said

Reynold quickly tried to stand but he fell again

"It's no use. They've immobilized your legs. Even if you want it with all your heart, you can't do it." Kenmaki said

Reynold raised his hand and summoned the second dragon. It flew and attacked Kenmaki, but once again, Kenmaki caught the dragon with his other hand. This time, Reynold's center body was immobilized. Reynold fell to the grass. He turned his head and summoned the third dragon, his last. Then, his body will all be immobilized. He then raised his hand and when he was about to summon it, Shaoran tapped his hand.

"Idiot." Shaoran said

Reynold was shocked. Usually he calls Shaoran idiot. But now…

Shaoran quickly turned his glance to Kyouhei and then to Kenmaki.

"So you guys are a team. Figures." Shaoran said, mocking.

"What!??? You'll pay! Sakura kill him!" Kyouhei shouted

Sakura quickly pulled out her star key and released it. She then jumped high and attacked Shaoran with Firey. Shaoran quickly dodged that attack. He just kept avoiding her. He can't hurt her. Sakura kept attacking him, when watery caught him. He was trapped inside a bubble. When she was using Sword, she scratched his leg. Shaoran used the god of wind to release him from the bubble. He ran in circles and finally hid behind Reynold's back.

"What are you doing hiding behing me idiot?!" Reynold scolded him while immobilized.

"I need your help. You just stay there and pretend that I'm on that tree. She's unconscious, she can't think." Shaoran said

"Let's give it a try." Reynold said

Sakura seems to be searching for him. She then spotted Reynold, who was giving signals to someone on the tree. She quickly thought that it was Shaoran. She jumped to the tree and found nothing. She jumped back, this time she attacked Tomoyo, who was still choked by Kenmaki.

"Wait, Sakura-chan. Don't hurt her." Kyouhei said giving a smile

Sakura do what he just ordered. She puts off her Sword down. Using this opportunity, Shaoran grabbed Sakura and carry her bridal style. Sakura was shocked. She struggled to be free, but Shaoran's grip was firm. She then used FLY to escape from him.

"Okay, Shaoran. You've messed my fun. How about…" Kyouhei shots ropes from his hand. The rope tied Shaoran and Shaoran fell to the ground.

"Let's carry them to the warehouse. I want them to see the most dirty thing my Sakura can do." Kyouhei said

They were tied and one by one, Sakura was soaking sleeping liquid (a chemistry Kyouhei had made) to a piece of cloth. She walked to Tomoyo and put that cloth on her nose and mouth. She collapsed and slept. Then she continued with the others until they are all asleep. They then were carried into the warehouse. When Shaoran awake…

'What is this place?' Shaoran's eyes looked the room. In front of him, maybe 4 meters apart, stood Sakura. She looked incredibly tired. Her head moved front, stop, her head moves to the original position. She's sleepy, too sleepy until she was trying hard not to sleep. Her body was full of dirt. Shaoran can't stand to see her in this condition and wanted to help her, but his hand was tied so tight he can't move it. He tried to wake Reynold.

"Hey, wake up! Nap time is over! Hey!!!" Shaoran shouted in Reynold's ears. Reynold groaned.

"Could you please keep it down? I'm trying to sleep here." Reynold said, sleepily

"Yo, melonhead!!!!!! Wake up!" Shaoran jabs his chest

"Ukh!Huh? What? Oh my god! I hate this place!" Reynold suddenly shouted

"Hey, calm down. You'll wake her." Shaoran whispered

"Who?!" Reynold said

Shaoran moved his head towards Tomoyo, who was sleeping.

"Oh…" Reynold said

Just then, Tomoyo's eyes flutter open. She looked at her surroundings and watched Sakura.

"Do you really forget us, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said

Sakura, heard that someone is calling her name, stood up and stayed quiet.

"Don't you know who we are???" Tomoyo said, trying to recover Sakura's memories

Sakura was confused. But she didn't do anything.

"Oh… the girl wants to find her best friend's memories… So sweet of you…" Kyouhei walked out of a portal next to Sakura. Sakura turned her head and saw Kyouhei.

"What's wrong, my little angel?" Kyouhei asked

"Who?" Sakura asked weakly while pointing at those three.

"Okay, I'll answer it for you, my lovely, the girl with long hair once almost drowned you in the lake…" Kyouhei said

"That's not true!!" Tomoyo said

"Oh it true. Now, Sakura-chan… Sit and watch me torture your friends." Kyouhei said

"Why you LITTLE….!!!!!!!" Shaoran said.

Sakura stared at Shaoran, as if trying to remember something

"It's okay, Sakura-chan… He's just frustrated"

Sakura's face is getting a little red. "Sh… Shaoran…Shaoran-kun?" she stammered

'This is not good. She still had little feelings left in her soul. I'll cover it…' Kyouhei touched Sakura's forehead and sucked her feelings out completely. She's now a complete puppet of Kyouhei, she cannot talk or do, or even feel those feelings without Kyouhei's orders. Her once red face turned emotionless.

"That's done…" Kyouhei laughed

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER??!!!" Shaoran shouted

"Oh, nothing big actually… I just sucked her feelings out… No problem right?" Kyouhei laughed

"What Kyouhei told you was right you know,…" Kenmaki appeared out of nowhere

"Shut up you!!!!!!" Shaoran's eyes widened, Reynold pinched him from behind with a look that said don't-be-such-an-idiot look. Shaoran quickly got the message and stayed quiet…

"I see that the Daidouji girl managed to make you laugh again, well it won't last for long…" Kenmaki said

Reynold just stayed quiet. Suddenly he burst laughing.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha… You think I was staying in the basement when I'm with you… Even before Tomoyo came, I already went out to the forest and played with animals." Reynold said

"What???!!!!! That's impossible!!!!! I have a CCTV put on your room. How…????" Kenmaki stammered

"I can duplicate myself… Remember?" Reynold said with a mocking face.

"And, for your information, this Reynold… Is the fake one. The real one is…" Suddenly a shadow came out from the window

"Is this one…" Reynold charged Kenmaki and choked him.

"How do you like being choked??" Reynold said

"Come on, Sakura… You could come out now…" Sakura appeared from the door.

"What??!!!!!" Kyouhei said

"I thought you are good, Fujihayashi-san…" Sakura said

"The story is quite simple actually… When her hand touched mine, I gave her the duplicating spell. She doubled in an instant. Then, when the fake Sakura went to you two, she forgot to cover my hands. Quickly, I burned the ropes and duplicated myself. I ran with the real Sakura and drag her to the exact room that you usually use it for experimental tools, there I found the returning spell. I drank it so I can turn Sakura into normal. Simple, right? Now, let us finish an unfinished business…" Reynold said

Sakura ran to Tomoyo and Shaoran to untie their ropes. While, Reynold started to tie Kenmaki and Kyouhei. Reynold sent those two to the past so that they won't bother them again. After all was finished, they silently went to the ballroom. The party's still on, but they missed the blowing candle part. 'Chiharu must be very upset… We promised that we will accompany her because her parents were overseas… But we missed it…' Sakura thought. Reynold found Chiharu and went to her. Shaoran went out to the corridor while Sakura and Tomoyo followed Reynold.

"Uhm, hey…" Reynold opened the conversation

"Hey" Chiharu answered

"How's the party?" Reynold asked

"It's…… FANTASTIC!!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!" Chiharu hugged Reynold.

"I… can't…. breathe…." Reynold said

"You don't need Kenmaki to choke him. Hahahahahahaha" Sakura and Tomoyo laughed

"My parents came here!!!! They said that you guys phoned them…"

"But we didn't…" Tomoyo jabs Reynold's ribs

"Ugh, I mean… Of course we do. After all, that's what friends are for, right?" Reynold said

"Thank you…" Chiharu said

"No problem. By the way, we need to go…" Reynold walked with Tomoyo and Sakura. They went outside the corridor and Reynold grabbed Shaoran's head and start ruining his hair. They all laughed. "The party isn't so bad after all…" Shaoran said

* * *

Wow!!!! Very long chapter indeed!!!!!! (Well, at least for me…) Thanks and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! FLAMES ACCEPTED WITH OPEN HANDS... I MEAN ARMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10:Day10 Kerochan's Trouble?

**Our First Kiss**

_(Chapter 10: Day 10 Kero-chan's Trouble?)_

Hi everyone, sorry for the late update, OKAY… VERY VERY LATE…it's just that I have love problems to sort out in my life… Sorry… By the way, this is a funny chapter. THANK TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!!!!!!! I LUPH YOU GUYS!!!!(MY SPIRIT IS AT A HIGH CLIMAX) WELCOME CHAPTER 10!!!!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: Here's the deal, you guys want me to say those words right? *Black guys nodded* So… what if I say it and when I'm older I will own CCS? *Black guys handed me a note* What??!!! I can't be the owner??!!! Okay, I do not own CCS...yet.*Black guys satisfied and handed a contract* What's this?? *Black guys write something on the back* You perverted beings!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(You guys don't wanna know what's inside)

"OHAYOUUUU, SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!! IT'S ALREADY MORNING!!!!!!!!" Kero shouted in Sakura's ears.

"Hmmm,… just 5 minutes…" Sakura said while burying herself in her pink blanket.

"Aww, come on… That gaki is waiting outside…" Kero said, pointing to the door.

"Shaoran?" Sakura quickly throw her blanket and rushed to the shower.

"She does like him. That gaki better loves her too or I will turn him into a medium well chicken steak!" Kero murmured to himself

"I'm ready! Goodbye, Kero-chan!!!!!" Sakura slide the door and ran outside.

"Hey!!!! Where's my cake?????!!!!!!" Kero shouted but Sakura ignored him.

"Kids this days… I'm bored!" Kero flew outside.

He explored the cottage. He snuck in the large dining table and found crumbs of cakes underneath it. He quickly finished all of them. Suddenly, he heard a sound of footsteps and a door sliding. He peeked and saw Shaoran going out from his room. A naughty idea pops out from his head. He then entered Shaoran's room, without looking who's inside. Reynold jerked back a few centimeters and said "What are you?"

"Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't notice you were there…" Kero said

Just then, Tomoyo came in.

"Kero-chan… I thought you were with Sakura's dad?" Tomoyo puzzled

*chuckled nervously* "It's kind of a long story…" Kero spoke

"Oh wow… Look at the time, I better be going… See you!" Kero flew out of the window leaving Tomoyo and Reynold speechless.

'That was close… I thought I was gonna…' he bumped something… more likely, someone…

"GAKI!" Kero shouted

"Who are you calling gaki?! Plush toy…" Shaoran stated

"What did you call me, baka inu (baka means idiot and inu means dog)" Kero shouted

"Don't shout. Your voice is the same like hearing tires screeching…"Shaoran covered his ears.

"You wanna piece of me??!!!!" Kero pull out his fist.

"Don't mind if I do!!!!" Shaoran held out his fist as well

When those two are about to fight, Sakura came running down the street.

"KEROOOOOO-CHAAAAN!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted

Kero quickly hid behind Shaoran's broad shoulders

"Let go of me!!!" Shaoran said

"Please, Master Shaoran…" Kero said

*Sigh* "Fine!" Shaoran answered

"Hey, Shaoran! Did you saw Kero-chan somewhere?" Sakura asked, rubbing her hair

"Uhm… Yes!" Shaoran answered

Kero poked Shaoran in the shoulder quite hard.

"Ouch!! I mean NO… I haven't seen him…" Shaoran lied

"Oh… Okay then, I'll keep searching. See you later" Sakura said

"Uh yeah, see you…" Shaoran then pulled out Kero from his back and said

"Happy?! Now get back to her room. You've troubled her enough!" Shaoran said

"I just have one question…" Kero said

"It better be quick!" Shaoran said folding his arms to his chest

"Do you like Sakura?" Kero asked

Shaoran's eyes widened. He blushed a little but Kero didn't notice it. Before Shaoran could say anything, Kero flew back and then stopped

"You can't hide your feelings forever you know…"

Shaoran's just stared at Kero 's back while playing with his mind 'What is that yellow plush toy saying???'

At 5 a.m in the morning, Kero flew quietly, more like floating actually, on top of the desk. He kept thinking of a way to bring Sakura and Shaoran together. 'Maybe I'll ask Tomoyo…'. He looked at his surroundings and maked sure that Sakura is really sleeping, or he'll be busted. He quietly sneaked out and slide the door slowly. When he's outside, he flew to Tomoyo's room. He found out that Tomoyo wasn't there. He looked to the garden and saw Tomoyo with Reynold. Tomoyo was watering the flowers, while Reynold is just passing by the garden and did a quick inspection of the garden. Then, Reynold went out of the garden. Kero flew to Tomoyo's side and patted her shoulder.

"Huh?" Tomoyo turned and saw Kero

"Oh, hello kero-chan… What's the matter?" Tomoyo said

"Uhm, may I ask you a question? But it has to be personally in your room." Kero said

"Okay, sure…" Tomoyo brought back her watering can and put it on a special cupboard. She then head back with Kero to her room.

"What's the matter? Kero-chan?" Tomoyo asked Kero, who was staring blankly at the window.

"Nothing… I'm just gonna ask you something. Do you know how to bring Sakura and that gaki together?" Kero asked

"Huh? Why do you ask something like that?" Tomoyo said

"It's just that, Sakura always talks in her sleep, sayng 'Shaoran… Shaoran' like that. And that gaki won't confess!!! This is frustrating!" Kero just blurted everything out

"I already have plans for them… It's…" Tomoyo was cut by Reynold, who was sliding the door.

"Ahhh! That strange animal again!" Reynold said

"No… He's Kero-chan. He's the guardian beast that I told you about…" Tomoyo said

"Oh… Somehow I pictured you… bigger…" Reynold said

"Watch your mouth, young man…" Kero said

"Guys… Cool it…" Tomoyo said

They talked about the plan until noon… Meanwhile…

'Where is everyone?' Sakura walked around aimlessly, Shaoran was at his room. He was staring at the ceiling… Sakura suddenly barged to his room without knocking.

"Good morning Shaoran-kun" Sakura said with her perky smile.

Shaoran automatically leaped out from his bed and stands like a pole. Not to mention blushing… A LOT!

"Shaoran, are you okay?" Sakura said, worried.

"I… I'm fine." Shaoran managed to spit out a few words 'Damn you Shaoran! Stop blushing!' Shaoran scolded himself. Just then Reynold barged in as well.

"DO YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND THE WORD PRIVACY MEANS?!!!" Shaoran shouted to Reynold

"Sorry to disturb your 'quality moment', but we need to find something to eat, and FAST…" Reynold said

"I'm not hungry yet" Shaoran and Sakura said unisonly. Shaoran blushed even more harder (boy, his blood vessels can take that)

"I'm not too, but it's an emergency. Something, or someone ate all our shopping in our REFRIGERATOR with a PASSWORD, and still got away with it until I discovered tiny tracks in the kitchen, in just one gulp…" Reynold glanced at Kero, who was hiding behind his leg for sometime. Kero gave him a I'm-really-sorry-for-that-and-I-promise-I-won't-do-that-again smile. Reynold just sighed and throw the plush toy to Sakura, who was ready to scold him.

'I'm dead' Kero thought

Next chapter already published… Again, I'm sorry for my very very late update. I've been supported when reading all your reviews once again… I'm touched (the neighbour's dog gave me a slight poke) Not that kindda touch! It's… whatever! Again… PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED IN OPEN ARMS!!!!! (Actually flames is not a very bad thing, it helps us to see peoples opinion in our story and we can fix the problem in the future… Even if it hurts) ^_^


	11. Chapter 11:Day11Confessions last chap

**Our First Kiss**

_(Chapter 11: Day 11 Confessions?)_

Finally on with the confessions… Note, I maybe not so good with the kissing scenes so… please be nice to me. And I'm also sorry for the late updates, but I'm constantly saying thanks to all my reviewers and readers… Aww, you guys are soo nice to me… (although I'm just 13) hahahahaha. Well, WELCOME THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: Watch where you're going!!!!! I'm trying to put the tray on my table!!! *Black guys tripped me upside down and held my legs up* What are you guys doing??!!! I'm wearing a skirt!!! I DON'T OWN CCS!!!!!! NOW PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!!!

* * *

"Woah, slow down Sakura-chan!!!" Tomoyo shouted

"I'm trying!!!!!!!" Sakura said

Tomoyo and Sakura are trying Reynold's new invention. It's called the HOVER DEVICE 1200. It's like a hover craft, but it floats by zero-gravity air. So it's guaranteed to not ever ever fall. And it can run at a maximum speed of 2000 km/ hour. Of course, you'll waste a lot of electricity on it.

"WHERE'S THE STOP BUTTON??!!!!!!" Sakura panicked

Reynold was sitting at a gazebo and was reading a novel, suddenly jumped out from his seat.

"Oh no. I forgot to make the stop button…" Reynold said

"WHAT???!!!!" Tomoyo shouted

"WELL, MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!!" Sakura said

"Easy…" Reynold summoned the wind dragon and the wind dragon stops the machine in an instant

"That was close, right, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked. But when Sakura turned her head, Tomoyo was gone. Then she saw Tomoyo pulling Reynold's ear

"You stupid boy!!!!" Tomoyo said

"I'm sorry" Reynold whispered

Sakura sweatdropped at the scene. Suddenly, Shaoran came outside wearing nothing but his boxers. His hair is messier than before so it looks like he's disturbed in his sleep. He just stretches.

"What's all that noise?" he said sleepily. Sakura blushed when seeing Shaoran topless.

'OMG… He's handsome…' Sakura thought

"I'm going to listen to my I-pod" Shaoran said sleepily. When he reached to his boxers, he couldn't find his pocket. He then realized that he was wearing just his boxers. He quickly dashed and banged the door. Reynold and Tomoyo laughed hard while Sakura sweatdropped.

In Shaoran's room…

"HOW CAN I BE SO STUPID??!!!! YOU'RE WEARING BOXERS FOR GOODNESS SAKE!!!!! SAKURA'S WATCHING TOO!!!!!!!!" Shaoran was frustrated. Suddenly Reynold opened the door.

"Hey there. What's up?" Reynold said calmly, leaning to the door

Shaoran just turned his head and stand there gawking like an idiot.

"What's the matter?" Reynold asked

"Nothing." Shaoran said

"It's okay, Sakura wasn't taking that seriously you know." Reynold said comfortingly.

Shaoran just stared at the floor. Reynold slapped his back.

"Come on! Let's have some fun since this is our last day here… " Reynold gripped Shaoran's wrist and force him to change clothes.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" Shaoran said

"Sorry bro. No can do." Reynold put on Shaoran's shirt and sandals then forced him out of the room.

"There, all done. Tomoyo-chan, Shaoran's ready." Reynold shouted.

"Yipee. Now let's go to the amusement park" Tomoyo said

Tomoyo's hair was let loose and she wore a big ribbon at the back of her hair. She wore a white tank top with a pink cotton sweater unbuttoned and a soft pink mini skirt. She's carrying a camera case and a pouch bag. Her shoes were sea blue slippers. Sakura's hair was ponytailed to two and has cherry blossom pin in the right and left. She's wearing a blue blouse and a sleeveless jacket that hangs above her hips. She also wore green mini shorts. Her shoes are similar to her school shoes accept the colour are grey. She wore long socks. The socks reach to her upper leg, just below her shorts. She's also carrying a bear backpack. While the boys wore simple shirts and long pants. They got on the limo and drove to the amusement park. It took about 30 minutes because the amusement park was far indeed.

"Here we are…" Reynold announced

"I can't wait" Sakura said

"Uhm, by the way… Are you sure Kero's at home?" Reynold asked

"Yeah. I told him to not touch the refrigerator and he can eat all my candies." Sakura said

"I'll buy the tickets. You guys wait here" Reynold ran to the ticket booth.

They waited patiently until Reynold came back with the tickets.

"This place is HUGE!!!" Sakura stretched her arms high and started to twirl, Shaoran was watching her.

"Shaoran, you forgot to blink." Reynold teased him.

Shaoran just looked away and slightly blushed.

"Hey, Shaoran-kun, let's ride the Hamster Coaster!" Sakura asked him

"Uhm, sure." Shaoran said

Sakura ran to the Hamster coaster and offered a seat next to her to Shaoran. Shaoran accepted. After hours of trying out rides, Sakura was already whining about food.

"I'm hungry! Can't we eat?" Sakura whined

"Okay-okay. Sakura-chan, you can choose which restaurant you want." Reynold said

"Is it okay? We've used up many money on our rides." Tomoyo asked

"I still have my unlimited cash credit card remember?" Reynold suddenly gives Tomoyo a peck in the lips. Tomoyo just smiled. Sakura and Shaoran was blushing

"Is this the way to ask me to be your girlfriend?" Tomoyo said

"If you say so, yes." Reynold said, smirking

"Uhm, you guys look around. I'm gonna finish an unfinished business…" Tomoyo said while circled her arms to Reynold's neck. Sakura quickly grabbed Shaoran's arm and move just 3 meters away from them.

"Away!" Tomoyo glared

Sakura giggled and ran away with Shaoran, who was blushing like crazy when he looked back and saw Reynold and Tomoyo kissing passionately. Sakura stopped at a tree and pulled out her pink embroidered hanky to wipe her sweat.

"Here you go, Shaoran-kun" she passed the hanky to Shaoran.

Shaoran blushed but swiped the hanky out of her hands and start wiping his sweat. Sakura giggled…

Not far from here, our lovable couple is on… After a long (and yes, unprofessional) passionate kiss, the two broke up the kiss, catching their breath and just stared at each other deeply in the eyes. They can't believe that they've already confessed to each other, except that Tomoyo wasn't satisfied with that.

"You haven't said anything…" Tomoyo asked

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Reynold asked

Tomoyo looked disappointed. Reynold saw that tears started to form on her eyes and decided to stop teasing her. He pulled Tomoyo's face closer until their lips are just 3 inches apart.

"I love you…" Reynold said and planted a kiss on Tomoyo's lips once again, this time it's slower and more passionately. When their finished, Reynold held his hand up and stoke her cheeks gently.

"Now, it's your turn to say" Reynold said

Tomoyo smiled sweetly at him

"I love you…" Tomoyo finally said it, she slightly blushed. Reynold stopped stroking her cheeks.

"Don't be so shy around me, okay?" Reynold teased her after seeing her blushing for the first time.

"I won't. But you must promise me to not leave me, ever…" Tomoyo said

"Why would I want to leave you?" Reynold said while holding Tomoyo's hand.

They walked to the tree that Sakura was standing.

"Hey, guys" Reynold waved.

"It took you long enough" Shaoran smirked

"I'm hungry…" Sakura whined

"Oh yeah. I've promised **someone** that she would get to pick any restaurant she wants" Reynold saw Sakura leaping up and down. Reynold laughed while he snaked his hand to circle Tomoyo's tiny waist. Tomoyo leaned her head on Reynold's broad shoulders.

"Will you two stop the love scene, because Sakura's already half through the block…" Shaoran whispered so only Reynold and Tomoyo could hear that. They just smiled at each other and Reynold handed a credit card to Shaoran.

"For your special afternoon…" Reynold said

"What?" Shaoran was confused

"With your Sakura" Reynold accidentally put 'your' in front of Sakura to tease Shaoran. Shaoran just blushed and took the credit card.

"What about you two?" Shaoran asked

"Don't worry about us… He's got tricks up his sleeves…" Tomoyo giggled while Reynold stares at her innocently

"Okay then…" Shaoran left those two alone…

Shaoran kept walking until he saw Sakura. He walked to her…

"What gifts do you want to buy?" Shaoran asked her, since she looked spaced out.

Sakura leaped back a couple of centimeters and blushed a little bit. Because she was standing in front if a gift shop and just gawked there until Shaoran came… She's embarrassed enough…

"Uhm, let's go to that restaurant… It looks delicious" Sakura asked nervously…

"Sure…" Shaoran said

"By the way, where are the others?" Sakura asked

"They want to have a 'special' moment, alone…" Shaoran said, slightly blushed

"Oh, okay…" Sakura blushed too since this means they're both together, and alone…

"Is this the restaurant you're talking about?" Shaoran asked her

"Yeah. It's cute isn't it?" Sakura asked

'Almost too cute' Shaoran thought. It's more like a little cute café than a restaurant. It's all pink! The waitress, the table, the chairs, the plates, everything!! The thing that creep's Shaoran the most is the tables, they are made for couples. No wonder the name is 'Pink Couple Cafe'

"C'mon. Let's get in…" Sakura pulled Shaoran, and that made Shaoran's heart been torn apart by hundreds of cupid's arrows.

Sakura made her way to the veranda, which it was covered with pink lights and a cute table with two pink chairs….

"Excuse me… what do you want to have?" A blond ponytailed waiter was standing beside them.

"I think I'll have the special noodle please…" Sakura said

"I'll just have coffee" Shaoran said

"Just coffee??? It's not healthy" Skaura said

Shaoran just stayed quiet. That made Sakura irritated.

"Why can't you say something?" Sakura asked

"Okay, I'll have tea instead… Sheeh…" Shaoran said too the waitress.

Sakura smiled upon hearing Shaoran grumble for a minute before standing up to look around. Shaoran just gave Sakura a nod. Sakura skipped happily out of the café. She walked around a little bit before deciding to rest on a bench, under a big willow tree. She felt peaceful and closed her eyes for a minute. Suddenly she felt drops of rain fell on her face. The rain became bigger and harder. She ran to find the café but she cannot see anything because of fog the rain caused. She ran and ran then she saw a shadow coming towards. She suddenly became dizzy and collapsed. Before she hit the ground, someone hold her body. She heard her name being called, after that, her sight became black

She felt a hand holding hers. 'It's warm….' Sakura thought. She fluttered her eyes open and saw Shaoran sleeping while holding her hand. She's at her room.

'The last thing I remembered, I was running…' Sakura thought. She tried to sit straight but her strength isn't enough. She fell back again. Shaoran felt her movement and woke up.

"Finally. I've waited for you for about 5 hours now. My body is aching all over…" Shaoran said while tapping his back. Sakura just sat there and smiled. Suddenly, she blushed looking at her nightgown.

'Oh no… Don't tell me he changed it…' Sakura said

Shaoran saw that Sakura was blushing.

"It wasn't me, it's Tomoyo…" Shaoran blushed a little bit.

Sakura sighed in relief. Shaoran suddenly raised his hand and touched Sakura's forehead.

"You're fever is gone…" Shaoran mumbled

Sakura blushed hard. Her heart beat is uncontrollable.

"Hey ho!!!!!!!!!" Kero burst into the room.

"Can't you knock????" Shaoran said

"gaki…" Kero mumbled

"I heard that…" Shaoran said

"Well clog your ears, gaki!" Kero said, irritated

Kero dashed to Sakura.

"SAAAAKKKKUUUURRRRRAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Kero shouted

Sakura hugged Kero. Shaoran is getting a little bit jealous.

"I'm so worried…" Kero said

"Whose ready for the fireworks festival????!!!!!!!" Tomoyo said, popping her head from the door.

"Fireworks festival??" Sakura said excited

"Yes!!!" Tomoyo said while hugging Sakura.

"We should get ready then?" Reynold said, standing behind Shaoran.

"When did you…" Shaoran was shocked upon seeing Reynold standing behind him.

Reynold just smiled.

"C'mon, let's get ready!" Tomoyo said jumping up and down.

Sakura sweatdropped and just nodded. Tomoyo quickly pulled Sakura and dashed out of the room.

Reynold and Shaoran waited for about 2 hours before finally the girls went out of the changing room.

"So… how do we look??" Tomoyo asked them.

"Gorgeous as always…" Reynold said. Tomoyo just blushed to that statement.

Well, Tomoyo and Sakura really looked astonishing tonight. Tomoyo wore a light purple yukata. Her obi is soft yellow. Her hair was tied into a bun. She left the front hair loosened. Her geta sandals were light brown, while Sakura's yukata is white with cherry blossom prints on it. She was carrying a pink potpourri (some kind of Japanese little bag). Her hair was tied on one side, the remaining hairs was let loose. Her obi is soft pink. Her geta sandals were dark brown.

"So… Are we ready to go?" Reynold asked. Tomoyo clinged to Reynold, while Sakura just walked quietly beside Shaoran. They decided that they would walk there, since it's only 1 km apart. When they arrived there, Sakura quickly ran to the cotton candy stand. They ended up eating cotton candy while searching for new stands. Reynold and Tomoyo chatted happily while there's dead silence between Sakura and Shaoran. Sakura can't help but blush a little. Shaoran saw and blushed too.

"When will you two start dating???" Tomoyo teased them. They became beet red.

"Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said

Tomoyo just giggled and continued to walk and visit stands. Sakura just walked silently. She didn't really have a great time. Neither did Shaoran… She tried to open a conversation, but Shaoran always gave her short answers. She didn't feel comfortable with it. She stared at Shaoran, who was staring blankly at the sky. Tomoyo gave Reynold a wink to signal him that their plan is on.

"Hey guys, why don't you enjoy the festival without us…" Tomoyo said

"It would be great… See you…" Reynold and Tomoyo dashed out of their sight. Sakura and Shaoran just stared at them, confused. Sakura took a quick glance at Shaoran. Shaoran just continued to walk. Then Sakura tried to open a conversation

"Hey, wanna try the cotton candy stall?" Sakura said and then chuckled nervously.

"We've already tried the cotton candy stall. Remember? How about we go to the fireworks area and sat there…" Shaoran said

"Sure, why not?" Sakura said

They walked to the fireworks area and sat there waiting. Sakura heard someone lighting up the fireworks. She turned and saw Shaoran lighting a little firework.

"Want some?" Shaoran asked

Sakura smiled and took the firework from Shaoran's hand. She started to twirl the fireworks and fireflies flew around her and Shaoran. After about 30 minutes of playing fireworks, they sat and waited because it was almost time for the fireworks. Sakura took a glance of Shaoran. She thought that this would be the day she would confess, Shaoran was thinking the same too.

"I LIKE YOU!!!" They both shouted in unison.

They both blushed. Then, Sakura turned her head

"Is it true?? You like me too?" Sakura asked hopefully

"What do you think?" Shaoran asked back.

"Uhm… Yes?" Sakura said

"True…" Shaoran laughed

"Shaoran!" Sakura said

"What??" Shaoran asked

Sakura crossed her arms on her chest.

"What??" Shaoran asked again

"I like you too. And it's not a joke!" Sakura said, smiling

Shaoran just stared at her. His jaws dropped. Sakura giggled and held Shaoran's hand. At the same time, the fireworks started. The sky became colorful as those two stared in amazement.

2 years later…

"Oh my God!!! I can't believe I passed the math test!!! I it's so hard my head ached when I worked at it." Sakura said clinging to Shaoran

"It isn't so hard. In fact, I got perfect marks" Tomoyo said

"Tomoyo-chan, you're really clever!" Sakura said

"Slow down…" Shaoran said, trying to calm Sakura's skipping.

"How is your math test, Shaoran?" Sakura asked

"Isn't so bad." Shaoran said

"You're lying! You finished first! " Sakura said, interrogating her boyfriend. Sakura grabbed the report card out of Shaoran's hand.

"It's a perfect score!!!" Sakura said

"Well, duh? What do you expect from the future leader of the Li clan?" Tomoyo said

"Uh, candies?" Sakura said

"Ugh, your IQ's haven't raised a bit." Shaoran teased her

"Meanie!" Sakura crossed her arm. Shaoran gave her a peck in her cheek. Tomoyo's head lowered. She missed Reynold. A year ago, Reynold studied abroad to complete his high school (woah… he's smart). But Tomoyo has to stay here and complete her junior high school. So Tomoyo and Reynold were having a long distance relationship.

"Tomoyo-chan? Are you okay?" Sakura asked

"Yeah. I'm fine" Tomoyo said

"Who's fine?" Tomoyo heard a very familiar voice right behind her. She turned her head and saw a figure of someone she missed the most. Tomoyo quickly hugged Reynold

"Can't…breathe. Suffocating…" Reynold stammered.

"I'm so glad you're back. I really miss you." Tomoyo said

"I miss you too…" Reynold hugged her back…

"Whose up for some ice-cream??!!!!! My treat!" Sakura shouted…

"SURE!!!!!"

And they rushed to buy ice-creams…

* * *

Hmm... I'm afraid this is the end of our story... *sob*I really enjoyed writing it... PLEASE REVIEW MY LAST CHAPTER... I LUPH YOU GUYS... MAKE SURE TO READ ALL MY STORIES!!!!!!! BYE-LO !!!


End file.
